Les Âmes Croisées
by Roxoane
Summary: Le tout début d'une suite imaginée du premier (et unique...) tome des Âmes Croisées de Pierre Bottero.


L'AILLEURS

1

La jungle. Partout. Partout où se pose le regard.  
>Les fougères grasses, les troncs noueux, les lianes pendantes, la mousse envahissante, rien qui n'est pas dominé par la nature. Dominé par toutes les nuances de vert possible.<br>Rien ? Non.  
>Une tâche, là bas, ne fait d'ordinaire pas partie du décor. Une tache grise, métallique, qui reflète le peu de lumière présente dans la pénombre de cette jungle.<br>Une statue, d'apparence humaine, mais dont les traits sont à peine ébauchés. Une statue à l'anatomie indéniablement féminine. Une statue qui... bouge. Une statue vivante.  
>Et qui court. Qui court à travers la végétation, se frayant à grande peine un passage entre les fougères. A chacun de ses pas, une empreinte se forme dans le sol spongieux pour disparaître presque aussitôt.<br>La statue vivante court toujours. Vite malgré les obstacles.  
>Elle court pour sauver sa vie.<br>A peine quelques mètres derrière elle, d'autres tâches. Plus petites, plus sombres, plus vives, mais surtout, plus rapides.  
>Et avantagées du fait de leur agilité dans ce milieu tortueux, monde de racines et de branches qui ne font que ralentir la progression. Des singes noirs. Dont la queue est glabre et dont les dents sont aussi pointues que des aiguilles.<br>Les singes se rapprochent. La statue les entend pailler juste derrière elle. Des cris aigus, difficiles à supporter.  
>Soudain, un des singes disparaît, pour réapparaitre sur l'épaule de la statue. Bientôt, la plupart des singes l'imitent et la silhouette grise est maintenant recouverte d'un amas bruyant. Elle trébuche, se rattrape de justesse. Trébuche une deuxième fois. Ne parvient cette fois pas à se rattraper. Elle tombe et entraîne avec elle la masse de singes grouillants. Dans un bel ensemble, ceux-ci lui plantent tous les dents dans la moindre parcelle accessible.<br>Où plutôt, essayent. Chaque dent, si pointue soit-elle, se brise dans un affreux craquement. Sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne soit parvenue à entamer cette étrange matière grise. Les singes comprennent que leur dentition ne peut rien contre la créature qu'ils attaquent. Ils s'acharnent donc à l'empêcher de se relever.  
>En attendant que leur petits cerveaux trouvent une autre solution.<br>Ni les singes, ni la statue vivante ne se sont rendus compte que la chute les a tous fait tombés au milieu d'une accalmie des plantes sauvages.  
>Et qu'ils sont à présent dans une clairière miraculeusement illuminée de soleil.<p>

2

Nawel enrageait.  
>Ces maudits Ims l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement concret et de tirer de son fourreau l'épée d'Anthor.<br>Anthor. Et les autres.  
>Non ! Ne pas penser à eux. Pas maintenant. Quand elle se serait sortie de ce pétrin, peut-être.<br>Si elle se sortait de ce pétrin... Parce que, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas gagné.  
>Si seulement elle parvenait à ce saisir de son épée ! Mais les singes la clouaient au sol et n'avaient pas l'intention de la laisser bouger.<br>« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils attendent, à la fin ?! S'énerva mentalement Nawel. Ils comptent rester comme ça combien de temps ? Bande de lâches...»  
>Si les Ims envisageaient de ne pas la lâcher dans moins d'une minute, elle allait se mettre en colère.<br>Très en colère.  
>Nawel banda tous ses muscles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus qu'eux. Les Ims durent sentir que leur proie s'apprêter à riposter car ils resserrèrent brusquement leur étreinte.<br>Alors Nawel explosa.  
>Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle se redressa d'un coup. Faillit retomber, résista. Les singes qui été tombés lorsqu'elle s'était relevée ne préparèrent à revenir à la charge.<br>Ils n'en eurent pas le temps.  
>Nawel s'ébroua. Tous les singes furent violemment projetés à terre.<br>Profitant de cette soudaine liberté, Nawel dégaina son épée et se remit à courir. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait au centre d'une minuscule clairière. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre par quel miracle les plantes avaient accordé ce répit à la jungle. Déjà, les Ims s'étaient ressaisis et repassaient à l'attaque.  
>Nawel accueilli le premier Im, qui l'attaquait par derrière, comme il se doit.<br>C'est à dire, avec un bon coup d'épée à travers le corps.  
>Le singe retomba sans bruit sur le sol tapissé de mousse. Une partie roula à gauche, l'autre partie roula à droite. Loin de se décourager, les autres Ims attaquèrent tous en même temps. Nawel tourbillonna, en décapita un, puis un deuxième, trancha la tête d'un autre...<br>Mais les singes étaient bien trop nombreux. Elle ne pouvait pas tous les tuer, d'autant que ces abominations se téléportaient sans arrêt. Il fallait qu'elle fuit, mais où ? Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas les distancer à la course. Ils demeuraient bien trop agiles et parvenaient à la rattraper en se faufilant sous les branchages. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'était de voir arriver un prédateur plus dangereux arriver. Il ferait certes déguerpir les Ims, mais s'en prendrait ensuite à elle...  
>Chaque assaut devenait de plus en plus violent. A force de reculer, Nawel se retrouva plaquée contre un mur de pierre sombre, recouvert de mousse épaisse. Un mur semblable à celui dans lequel été découpé la porte qu'elle avait franchie quelques heures plutôt.<br>Celle qui donnait sur un autre monde. Son monde.  
>Elle compris soudain pourquoi il y avait une clairière, là au beau milieu de la jungle. Ce mur ressemblait en tout point à celui de la porte. Ce pouvait-il qu'il y ait une autre porte, qui lui permettrait de fuir cette jungle étouffante ? Au risque de se retrouver dans une situation bien pire de l'autre coté ? Où alors était-ce la même porte, si jamais elle avait tourné en rond ?<br>Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.  
>Nawel empoigna son épée à une main et, tout en continuant à distribuer des coups au Ims qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit, passa sa main droite derrière son dos et palpa frénétiquement la pierre à la recherche d'une éventuelle poignée.<br>Parer les attaques incessantes des singes avec une seule main n'était pas chose aisée. Certains d'entre eux parvinrent à franchir le barrage de son épée et tentèrent en désespoir de cause de la mordre malgré son armure. Mais Venia tenait bon et aucune morsure n'entama la peau de métal.  
>Nawel allait renoncer à l'espoir de quitter cet enfer quand son dos heurta avec force une malformation du mur.<br>Non, pas une malformation. Une poignée !  
>L'espoir ressurgit en Nawel. Elle empoigna fermement la poignée, décapita un dernier Im et ouvrit brusquement la porte.<br>Elle se laissa tomber en arrière.


End file.
